Amor no correspondido
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: no siempre el amor es correspondido aunque se pele por el,mal summary,espero les guste (yaoi)


**_► amor no correspondido ◄_**

_Canción/artista:_ Ayabie – "Quiero verte"

Fic - Kazemaru x Endou

_[espero les guste y ea del agrado de todos los fans]_

* * *

><p><strong>-no entiendo que fue lo que pasó, en un momento me correspondías y al otro ya no, cuando intente decirte lo que sentía simplemente te alegaste-<strong>

_Quiero verte,_

_simplemente quiero verte._

_Con mucha ansia_

**-recuerdo que estábamos en marzo, la primavera recién llegaba dejando atrás el invierno…apenas el mes anterior te declaraste a mí y fui feliz, el invierno se sentía como algo tan perecido al verano, contigo nada me importaba-**

_El amor no correspondido que nació en mayo,_

_fue abatido por la lluvia_

**-pero últimamente poco a poco te distanciabas, aunque estábamos en la práctica te mantenías distante, pero no le di importancia-**

_Quiero verte, simplemente verte._

_Al menos en mis sueños,_

_abrazare y nunca te dejare ir_

**-estaba en plena practica de atletismo, no por que dejara el futbol, sino por el evento escolar, te acercaste a mí, y me entregabas una toalla y una botella de agua, te sonreí y te agradecí. Para después escuchar un:**

**-"te apoyo como tú a mí, simplemente eso, da lo mejor en el evento de mañana"-**

**: Después de eso tome agua, seque el sudor y seguí con mi entrenamiento, te quedaste ahí, pero no dejabas de ver la hora de tu teléfono, al terminar nos fuimos, pero no juntos, mencionaste que tenías que verte con kidou y goenji, y te marchaste-**

_Miramos hacia el cielo lloroso en una lluviosa tarde,_

_Fuimos a refugiarnos, nos mojábamos._

_Notaste como intentaba mantener tu paso, y entonces_

_sonreíste_

**-me iba a casa pero recordé que había dejado algo en el salón, así que regrese por mi estuche de lápices sino con que haría mis trabajos en casa, al abrir la puerta del salón te vi, estabas besando a natsumi, intente hacerme el ciego, cerré la puerta y camine hacia la salida, estaba impresionado, no creía lo que había visto, sé que no me viste, pero ella si-**

_Toco tus hombros debajo de un paraguas, y ahora_

_Para cualquiera que nos mire, seremos una pareja._

**-llegue a casa y no pude más, me rompí en llanto, nadie estaba en casa, mis padres no regresaban del trabajo, así que pude llorar libremente, ¿Por qué estabas con ella?...-**

_Quiero verte, simplemente quiero verte_

_Si tan solo pudiera decirte honestamente todo lo_

_que quiero decir,_

_Cuanto me complaces_

**-tome valor y fui a mi habitación, pero solo podía pensar en lo que había visto, por que estabas con ella, acaso significa el fina para ambos, acaso no iba a poder volver a ver a sentir tu calor, o tomar tu mano como antes-**

_Ese tierno calor que se frota contra mi brazo derecho._

_El día que pueda clamar, estarías aquí._

**-intente dormir, pero no podía, intente llamar pero no podía mis manos temblaban incluso al intentar enviar un mensaje, no sabía cómo expresarte lo que sentía era una combinación de tristeza, odio, desengaño y varios sentimientos combinados, así que mejor decido ver todos aquellos mensajes que me enviabas como el ultimo que estaba tan lleno de amor y con varios emoticonos, no entendía, nada me hacía comprender, pero quería una explicación a lo que vi hoy…-**

_De esos triviales mensajes que me enviabas_

_de vez en cuando_

_Hasta ahora miró fijamente aquellos iconos_

_de corazón que aparecen._

_Deseando escuchar tu voz, busque una_

_excusa, ahora mi dudoso dedo tiembla._

-**al día siguiente llegue al festival, pero no estaba ni de ánimos de participar en la carrera aunque había practicado tanto que no quería echar mi trabajo a la basura, así que decidí participar-**

_Quiero verte, pero, no puedo._

_Si solo este corazón… pudiera correr hacia_

_donde te encuentras ahora_

_Me gustaría creer, incluso si se trata de un_

_suceso inesperado._

_Seguramente, debe ser un milagro esta,_

_nuestra primavera._

**-al finalizar, la carrera todo mis compañeros de la carrera estaba felices pero yo no estaba de ánimos, así que decidí ir a buscar una botella de agua, cuando me marchaba me paraste antes de llegar a tomar una botella de agua y me pediste que habláramos, algo en mi interior sabia o tenía una noción de lo que era, así que te seguí hasta el club de Raimon-**

_No existe nadie más…eres la única quien_

_me gustaría abrazar fuertemente._

**-una vez lejos del festival, te mirabas nervioso y afligido, sabía que no conseguías las palabras correctas, lo entendía, lo único que quería saber, es ¿por qué te burlabas así de mí?, ¿cuánto tiempo lo habías hecho así?-**

_Te amo, simplemente, te amo._

_Soy incapaz de hablar, pido un deseo_

_a la primera estrella que brilla_

_En el cielo nocturno._

**-kazemaru…yo… ¡lo siento! ….- haciendo una pequeña reverencia- …lamento hacerte esto pero yo….-**

**-¿te gusta natsumi cierto?-**

**-¿¡que!?- sorprendido viendo a kazemaru-**

**-te vi con ella ayer-**

**-yo, perdona…quería decirte, lamento te enterara así…yo-**

**-está bien, no hay problema, lo entiendo-**

**-¿qué?, ¿enserio?-**

**-ella te harías más feliz, al final, somos chicos es extraño esto, solo olvidémonos-**

**-lo siento kazemaru…yo-**

**-por favor, no te me acerques, intentemos llevarlo en calma, al final era normal-**

**-kazemaru, realmente te quiero, pero…-**

_Quiero verte.(2)_

_Simplemente. Quiero verte_

_Con mucha ansias._

**No quería escucharlo más, no quería soltarme a llorar, realmente me dolía estaba terminando conmigo por ella, si ella le gustaba tal vez desde un comienzo, porque jugo así conmigo por mucho tiempo, yo realmente lo amaba, ahora comprendo que jamás me correspondió como yo a el-**

**-perdona kazemaru…perdóname, pero realmente no podemos seguir-**

**Saliste corriendo de ahí, después de eso, realmente me amantes, a alguna vez pensaste como me iba a sentir, no se jamás lo sabré, al igual si alguna vez llegaste a amarme o pensar en mi realmente cuando estabas conmigo…-**

_El amor no correspondido nació en mayo, fue abatido por la lluvia._

_Quiero verte, simplemente,_

_quiero verte_

_Al menos en mis sueños,_

_te abrazare y nunca de dejare ir…_

**-comprendo, que jamás me correspondiste, esas sonrisas no eran para mí, esas miradas tiernas no me pertenecía, esos albarazos y el sujetarnos de la mano, solo eran cordialidades, tal vez yo confundí todo y te arrastre,…. pero aun así jamás dejare de amarte…quiero que aun seas mío aunque sea en mis sueños, aunque dolerá verte con ella y verte hacer lo que hacíamos juntos, y ver como la prefieres a ella que a mí.**

**siempre te amare, mi no correspondido amor, … Endou-**

* * *

><p>espero les gustara, como alguien me digo<p>

no siempre el amor es correspondido...

bye-bye


End file.
